Molestia
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Oneshot SasuSaku•] "Has visto en esos ojos tan verdes como la primavera, lo que quieres ser"


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction forma parte de la actividad "La frase de la semana SS", segunda edición. De la página SasuSaku ** Eternal Love **

El siguiente fragmento de canción, pertenece a la segunda semana que va del 4 a 10 de Julio.

¡Disfruten mi fic como yo gocé hacerlo!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Molestia**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Si antes de llegar a ti me tuve que perder_

 _y cuantas vueltas di,_

 _a punto de volverme loco_

 _me sanaste poco a poco"._

 _ **Este momento/Camila**_

Miras sus cabellos rosas alborotados, esparcidos por la almohada color blanco. Su respiración es tranquila y armónica, ella está durmiendo plácidamente. Sus labios rosados se complementan con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Parece un hermoso ángel tomando una siesta. El viento ondea tus cabellos, te los vuelves a acomodar y suspiras con pesar. ¿Qué habrás hecho para merecer el amor incondicional de ella?

Esa mujer es obstinada, nunca se rindió en querer que volvieras al camino del bien. Aquella noche de Luna llena te juró que lograría tu felicidad, desesperada gritó sus sentimientos y sin embargo, te fuiste por otro camino distinto al de ella y Naruto.

Te fuiste por el camino al infierno…

Pero antes de eso, cuando les asignaron su equipo gennin: "el equipo 7", la veías como una chica fastidiosa. Una chica que al parecer no existía otra palabra para ella que no fuese "Sasuke-kun". No obstante, cuando la viste llorar por tu supuesta muerte en el País de las Olas, viste su alma con profundidad. Fueron las lágrimas más sinceras que habías visto en tu vida. Apretaste su mano—lo más seguro es que la heriste con toda tu fuerza—y eso te mantuvo en la realidad.

Ella fue creciendo, lo tuvo que hacer en los exámenes chunnin. Orochimaru se presentó ante ustedes y cuando creíste que fue el fin por tu miedo… una extraña fuerza surgió y te hizo salvarla como otras veces. Después de ese fatídico encuentro con el sannin, regresaste de la inconsciencia y en el momento que la viste herida, con sangre y llena de lágrimas secas algo hizo click en tu organismo. Tenía tiempo que no sentías tanta rabia, sentiste que te quemabas de la frustración y la ira.

 _La habían lastimado, a la chica que Naruto y tú siempre protegían… la habían golpeado y el culpable lo admitió con orgullo._

Quedaste cegado por tu cólera y… entonces viste la luz en su abrazo. Sentías claramente el temblor de su cuerpo al pedirte que te detuvieras.

Regresas de tus cavilaciones al ver cómo cambia de posición para continuar durmiendo. Ahora te da la espalda, luciendo tu camisa con el emblema Uchiha. Se encoge un poco por la brisa y con rapidez cierras la ventana para no perturbar sus sueños. Es tan frágil…

Sonríes de lado, recuerdas como ella lograba apagar tus silencios y le respondías con oraciones cortas. Y aunque no las dijeras, ella siempre conseguía—consigue— entenderte. Si la comida te disgustaba, si algo te ponía en alerta, si estabas más estoico de lo normal para dejarte un momento solo… sí, Sakura Haruno ha sido siempre tu molestia.

¿Pudiste corresponderle mucho antes?

Claro que sí, pero te perdiste en la venganza. Te fuiste a danzar con tus demonios.

El temido encuentro en la guarida de Orochimaru se dio y al verla no pudiste evitar pronunciar su nombre—deleitándote con el sonido de cada sílaba—, tu fuero interno deseó ver nuevamente su reacción cada vez que le llamabas. Funcionó, sus ojos verdes te miraron con sorpresa y de sus labios rosados salió tu nombre en un quedo susurro. Y otra vez la rechazaste, rechazaste esos lazos al escabullirte con la serpiente y su súbdito Kabuto.

Y por tu maldita ceguera llamada venganza, casi la asesinaste en el País del Hierro, no una vez, sino dos. Nunca olvidarás su mirada cargada de dolor, sus ojos jade opacos sin nada de brillo, su palidez en el rostro y labios. Ella temblaba en los brazos de Naruto, sofocándose con las lágrimas que ya no debía derramar. Mentirías si dijeses que no pensaste meticulosamente su propuesta de unirse a ti, un lado egoísta que no conocías había enloquecido al ver que flaqueó en asesinar a Karin.

Pero al verla así, tan delicada como una flor de cerezo y tan inocente… supiste que el lugar de ella no era—ni será— la oscuridad.

Diste vueltas y vueltas Sasuke, casi enloqueciste en tu avaricia de poder y venganza hacia Konoha. Caminaste por los pasillos más oscuros de la vida, rozaste la muerte despertando tu rinnegan, pudiste haberte quedado en la dimensión de Kaguya… pero gracias a esa molestia de cabellos rosados lo lograste. La sostuviste y al mirarla volviste a sentir que ella leía tu alma, te miraba con cansancio y un brillo singular en sus ojos jade.

 _El calor de los lazos comenzaba a alcanzarte…_

Cuando ella se ofreció a sanar tu alma nuevamente, la encerraste en aquel genjutsu. No querías que corriera tras de ti y Naruto, podría salir herida… podría ser una molestia—se lo dijiste antes de meterla en la ilusión—y sonreíste de lado. Aunque no fue ni por asomo una sonrisa de burla o alegría, por dentro la culpa te carcomía por dejarla así.

Kakashi y Naruto te miraron con indignación, especialmente Kakashi que comenzó a hablarte con rudeza, queriendo hacerte reflexionar sobre el amor de ella. Le dijiste que no entendías que le gustaba de ti y en esa parte no mentiste.

 _¿Qué amaba de un ninja renegado sumergido en la oscuridad y que intentó asesinarla?_

Agregaste que no te interesaba en lo absoluto, siendo esa una pequeña mentira. Siempre revolvía tu mente de alguna u otra forma, su luz junto con la de Naruto te hicieron titubear muchas veces a pesar de que te esmerabas en destruir esos estúpidos lazos. Cuando volvías a ver a tus antiguos compañeros de Konoha, ¿a quién mirabas primero? ¿Qué era lo primero que pronunciabas?

 _Su nombre. Solamente el de ella._

Además… no podías corresponderle. Ella siempre había sido una sombra de color rosa y en el color negro de tu oscuridad, no podría brillar. Se extinguiría… nunca te cansarías de repetirlo, tu sendero no le correspondía.

O al menos así fue tu sendero hasta que la pelea final sucedió. Ella, furiosa y llorando, los salvó de morir desangrados por perder sus brazos, a Naruto y a ti. Esa pelea de una vez por todas abrió tus ojos a la luz y quisiste hablarle.

"— _Sakura, yo…_

 _Te interrumpió._

 _—No, necesito concentrarme._

 _Por primera vez te habló mordaz, no pudiste evitar sentir mucha culpabilidad y susurraste:_

— _Perdón._

— _¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?_

— _Por todo lo que hice…_

— _Más te vale… cielos"._

Sonreíste con sinceridad como no lo hacías hacia tiempo en ese instante. Y después de algunas semanas de haber finalizado la guerra más sangrienta de la historia, llegó el tiempo de ver el mundo con nuevos ojos y volviste a marcharte. Esta vez para redimir todos tus pecados.

 _La molestia nunca se rendiría, ¿eh?_

Te pidió con ojos anhelantes que la dejaras acompañarte. Un lindo sonrojo adornaba su rostro ese día al suplicarte que la llevaras.

Pero Sakura debía entender que aún no era momento para que sus caminos se volvieran a cruzar y le explicaste que era tu viaje de redención, que ella no tenía nada que ver en tus pecados. Abatida, agachó la cabeza y murmuró algo por lo bajo, sonreíste y con suavidad golpeaste su frente como tu hermano solía hacerlo contigo.

"— _Te veré pronto—aseguraste y con sinceridad dijiste: —.Gracias"._

Tu promesa te hubiera gustado cumplirla con más tiempo, con más antelación. Te diste cuenta lo importante que es Sakura en tu vida, querías comprobar si cumpliría las palabras que dijo cuando tenían doce años. Luchar por tu felicidad. Y cuando fuiste a hablar con Kakashi sobre unos informes, la tentación te ganó y fuiste a verla.

¿Ya dijiste que es una molestia?

No quiso separarse de ti y esta vez partiste con ella en tus viajes de investigación, alegando que necesitabas una kunoichi especializada en ninjutsu médico. Recuerdas muy bien como en su cumpleaños los cerezos florecieron, tomaste una flor rosada y orgulloso como solo tú puedes serlo, se la colocaste en sus cabellos. En respuesta, te besó y como si en ese instante hubieran estado en su luna de miel, se dejaron sucumbir a sus pasiones con el pasar del tiempo.

La oscuridad a su lado ya no parecía existir, la niebla se disipaba con su luz. No podías creer que antes de llegar a ella, la oscuridad alguna vez dominó tu ser. No podías creer que antes de llegar a ella te perdiste y a pesar de ello, tu lugar siempre fue a su lado. Encontraste la paz a su lado… sus brazos no te dejarían volver a caer jamás. A pesar de todo ella no dio un paso afuera de tu corazón.

 _Tus demonios desaparecieron al ver cada mañana esos ojos verdes…_

Te muerdes el labio, ¿en verdad la mereces?

 _¿En verdad mereces a esa mujer?_

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Volteas a verla, se está incorporando en la cama y tallándose los ojos, adormilada.

— ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

No respondes, la cuestión sigue flotando por tu cabeza.

 _¿Esa mujer no merece más que un ninja renegado?_

 _¿Más que un ninja que intentó matarla?_

 _¿Más que un shinobi qué la metió en un genjutsu terrible?_

Al verse ignorada, Sakura se levanta y camina, su andar es ágil y delicado al llegar a tu lado, sus piernas blancas no alcanzan a ser ocultadas por tu camisa. Sus cabellos están alborotados y su boca está en forma de un puchero.

—Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué te pasa?

Demonios, como siempre, ella sabe leerte aunque tus facciones no delaten nada. Se sienta en tus piernas y besa tu frente.

—Sakura, ¿en verdad no me guardas algún rencor?

Sus esmeraldas muestran confusión para después pasar al enfado.

—¿No te basta con saber que te amo? —Te obliga a observarla, fijas la mirada en el rombo violeta de su frente—Mírame a los ojos Sasuke-kun.

Obedeces de mala gana, hoy la que intimida con su mirada es ella.

—Te a-m-o—Acaricia tu mejilla—.Eres lo mejor que pude haber tenido. Ver que aunque eres una estatua en eso de expresar tus sentimientos, me mires con los ojos brillando me hace sentir dichosa. Sé que hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, cosas que hay que olvidar.

—¿Por qué me amas? —interrumpes, frunciendo el ceño como un niño berrinchudo e inseguro.

—Para el amor no hay razones—murmura señalando su corazón—.Pero si quieres un intento de respuesta, puedo decirte que el deseo de salvarte de la oscuridad hizo evolucionar mis sentimientos de niña inmadura. Supe que necesitabas amor, que me necesitabas y entonces cuando deseas el bien del otro y ya no el tuyo… sabes que estás completamente enamorada y jodida. ¿Lo sabes no?

Su sonrisa te hace sonreír y suspiras largamente. Por supuesto que lo sabes, tú toda la vida te preocupaste por tu propio trasero y en cuanto te diste cuenta que Sakura te importaba más que a ti mismo… te golpeaste a propósito contra un árbol. El amor ya estaba corriendo por tus venas. Tus labios sienten los suyos, la sujetas de la cintura y correspondes su tierno beso.

La posada en la que están hospedándose está en completo silencio, solo se escucha el cantar de los grillos. Ya ni sabes cómo llegaste a la cama con ella—en este lugar no se usan futones—y coloca su cabeza en tu pecho. La rodeas con tu único brazo en un suave agarre, acercándola a ti, y sabes que este momento es perenne, quizás el tiempo siga transcurriendo, pero las sensaciones jamás se quedarán atrás comparadas con los segundos. La eternidad se ha vuelto este momento.

Nunca le has dicho un "te amo" o un "te quiero", eres una persona que demuestra con hechos y no con palabras. Pero ahora las palabras quieren salir de tu boca. Acercas tus labios a su oído y le susurras:

—Aishiteru, Sakura.

Escuchas su sonido de sorpresa, mira hacia ti y ves como sus ojos brillan. No tienes más dudas. Si la tienes a ella no te hace falta más, no tienes que buscar más el pasado… ella es el presente y en donde quieres estar. Porque después de todo, Sakura siempre fue tu molestia, tu hogar. Es todo lo que buscaste fuera y resultó estar dentro. Ella y Naruto te han regresado a la vida.

Sakura especialmente, ha logrado sanar las heridas de tu alma. Llenando los huecos con parches de amor sincero. Le correspondes la mirada observándola fijamente y le das un beso casto, ligero pero lleno de pasión, no hay mejor forma de demostrar tus sentimientos que besándola.

 _Has visto en esos ojos tan verdes como la primavera, lo que quieres ser._

* * *

 _Aishiteru- Te amo._

 **A favor de la campaña con voz y voto.**

 **Porque leer y no dejar review, es como acariciarme una teta y salir corriendo.**

Tampoco olviden darle like a mi página de facebook: Ashabi-Fanfiction.

 **Editado el 28/10/16**


End file.
